Guardian Angel
by anime-gurl99
Summary: Howl and Sophie had been in love and married for several years. They decided to have a kid and name her Rin. She has been a little stubborn from since she was born. Her daddy spoiled her too. Ah, how much they love her? Well, they love her more than anything in the world. BUT! The time came when she had to leave the house and live her own life. It's dangerous, but Rin doesn't care.


**A/N: I loved this movie every since I was little, so I'm making a fanfic about it! ENJOY and Leave reviews please! On my other fanfics I'm sorry for not updating! I have a good reason! MY LAPTOP STOPPED WORKING!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Howl's Moving Castle! I own only MY characters!**

**Chapter 1: Our Beautiful Daughter Reunited With Someone Special**

_"_Rin, becareful... We love you very much." Howl smiled at his daughter. Rin hugged her dad, before she walked outside. "Tell mom I love her for me!"

"She already knows."

"I know...but it'd make me feel better if you did."

"Okay, honey."

Rin walked out of the store/house. _I'm sure going to miss them. I hope I can meet a guy like dad!_ Well for a fact she was such a klutz and bumped into a man. She looked up and almost started yelling her apologies, but she caught herself. "I'm so sorry, sir!" She spoke quietly scared the guy might harm her, not even looking the man in the eye. "It's alright miss, my apologies, I wasn't watching where I was going." Rin looked up into his eyes. She looked at him in awe. _Whoa, what beautiful blue eyes! So pretty!_

"Miss, um, hello?"

"I'm sorry! I got lost in a day dream..." She scratched the back of her head. The man looked the same age as her, fifteen. Maybe just about two years older, maybe. He had sky blue eyes, his hair fell to his shoulders. The color was silver. "May I have your name miss?" "Yes, of course. It's Rin..." "What a beautiful name, my name is Akito. Nice to meet you, Miss Rin." Rin smiled like an idiot, but she didn't care at the moment. "I, um, got to get going, Akito." She rushed passed him before he could even say goodbye. He smirked as he watched her run away.

Rin finally reached her new home. "Ah, home sweet home..." She unlocked the door and walked in. She scanned her home quickly check if everything was there. "Couch, table, clock, bookshelf, chair, Akito in chair, coffee table, wait... Akito...AKITO! What are you doing here? How did you get in here! How did you know where I lived!" She was trying to process what had happened. Akito smirked and got up. "Don't worry, Rin. I'm your friend. I knew you ever since you were little. Remember the kid that lived beside you who used to play with you?" Rin looked at him closely, "Oh my goodness, you're Hara Akito!" Akito smiled that she remembered him. "Yes, Rin! Remember when you said you had to move that you'd see me again... Well it's again!" Rin couldn't hold back anymore, she ran to him and threw her arms around him. "Aki it's been so long! I didn't even recognize you!" He smiled as she pulled away.

Rin ran up stairs and quickly ran back down stairs and handed him something she had been saving for him, well she had been saving it for her dad. He asked her to give it to him when she saw him again. He took the envolope with a smile. He didn't know what it was about, but he was real eagar to know.

He opened the envolope to find a letter and a daggar. The note seemed like a regular thing, but a daggar? Isn't that a little far fetched? Well, to Akito he didn't seem to mind. He opened the letter and it read:

_ Dear Akito, _

_ I see you've gotten my letter; I given you permission to marry my daughter when she turns to the age sixteen. If she refuses, don't force her. Gradually let her fall in love with you, but only if you fall in love, too. You may already 'love' her now, but not TRUE love. I know you two were best friends. There is going to come a time when she's going to need you most of all! Keep that daggar by your side at all times. Don't let her or it out of your sight, alright. Just remember I can jump in any second you wish when ever you need it most, only use it for a last resort. Just remember, protect my daughter with your own life. Also beg her to let you stay there. You are her GUARDIAN ANGEL._

_ Your friend,_

_ Howl_

He smiled at the letter and put it in his pocket. "What did the letter say, Aki?" She squealed out of curiousty. "I can't show you it, but I'm supposed to protect you with all my life..." He smirked. She cocked her head to one side out of confusion. "Pro...te...ct... me? Akito nodded and looked at the daggar, engraved on it was, "Love". Akito shook his head. He did indeed love his childhood friend, but she didn't know; to make it worse she didn't return the feelings. Great, this was just great! She had to fall in love with him! Akito was willing to give up everything to make her happy even if he wasn't happy. He'd rather die to see her sad. He'd kill anyone who would even think about hurting her! He truly loves her from the bottom of his heart. "Yes, your father wants me to protect you. You know like a Guardian Angel?" Rin shook her head as if she knew what he was saying. Rin sighed and sat down in a chair. "Rin, your father wants me to stay with you." If Rin had a drink she would've spat it out everywhere.

"Fine, your room can be that empty room that I was going to use as a study..." _That was easy, really easy... _He thought, but was quickly brought out of them by Rin moving abunch of things in the room. He grinned ear to ear.

_I truely do love you, Rin..._


End file.
